


Golden Boyfriend

by saranghandei



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghandei/pseuds/saranghandei
Summary: You are stressed out and Lee Daeyeol being the best boyfie you could ever have.
Relationships: Lee Daeyeol/You
Kudos: 10





	Golden Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> So I just thought about Golden Child as boyfriends and I started making up scenarios that hopefully, will send butterflies to our stomach because hello? Who wouldn't want Golden Chid to be their boyfriend? Okay, anyway.. I'll start off with the leader so please enjoy!

Your family went on a vacation in Guam while you are left in the big apartment with piled-up paperwork. You have always wanted to join them but university life wouldn't allow you.

It's 6:00 AM and you are awoken by the sound of the alarm clock. It's a Sunday morning but it never felt right from the start. Having a bad hair day, you tied your hair in a messy bun, washed your face and put on some moisturizer. You were too lazy to shower and even too lazy to cook breakfast so you grab an apple, munch it and face your reality.

"I'll start up with the book review and then do my presentation then study Chinese.." You mumble while stretching your arms up high. "As easy as that, yes. Study mode on! FIGHTING!"

Although you force yourself to enjoy the book, being positive and all didn't take effect on you. Time flies really fast you almost finish typing down an essay from a passage you read. You reach out for your phone and go straight to the message box.

_**To: Lee Daeyeol** ❤_  
_ **<Where are u?**_

_ **>Good morning babe 🙂 I'm at the gym. Why?** _

You smile from ear to ear just by reading the word "babe". You feel like flying and hastily type "visit me now!!" but then the good girl in you stops you from sending it right away. You know your parents will kill you if they find out that you let your boyfriend visit home without anyone around the house.

"But wait! I need help with my Chinese study that's why I want him here, okay? For study purposes that's all! Not gonna do anything bad. Just study... Right... Chinese.."

You really look like a fool talking to your reflection in the mirror but heck you are tired and you've been studying for hours, girl, you deserve all the love in the world.

_ **To: Lee Daeyeol ❤** _

_ **<I miss you 😞** _

The only words you could reply to. Sigh. With your shoulder slump down, you resume doing your business. You didn't even bother to check your phone for any reply because he'll probably just text back "I miss you too". You miss your boyfriend so much and texting him in the middle of studying would be a big distraction since you'll end up whining again, something you strongly want to avoid. Really not your day so just do what's needed to be done. Homework.

It's past 11 and your stomach started to grumble.

"Ding dong!" The doorbell rang.

You know that it's the delivery guy since your mom's expecting a parcel today, if not of her nagging through a text message you'll definitely think it's someone else. You drag your lazy feet to the front door and open it with a loud greeting.

"Another herbal tea to mom's collect-"

The words stop coming out from your mouth when you saw the guy standing in front. Your eyes sparkle at the sight of his handsome bare face and without any other words, you threw yourself at him, hugging him tightly that you can smell the fabric conditioner mix with his perfume. It smells like home. Your trance was broken upon realizing that you could be in trouble if someone sees him outside so you drag him inside.

He leans down and kisses your forehead, "I miss you too." 

You want to just melt away but, "W-wait! Why are you here?"  
  
He only smiles at you.

"I didn't tell you to come here, did I?"

"Hmm.." He nods. "But knowing you're alone and studying I'm sure you skipped breakfast and about to SKIP. ANOTHER. MEAL." emphasizes Daeyeol and said those words while making his way to the living room grabbing your wrist so you follow suit.

He places a paper bag on the table and when he takes out what's inside, it made your stomach growls in hunger.

"It smells so gooood! Are these from Mommy Lee?"  
  
He laughs sweetly upon hearing you called his mom, "mommy". He then proceeds setting everything and you didn't wait for a signal and start to dig in.

"Hmmm ash exshpected thish ish shoo delicioush!" You keep stuffing your mouth while bouncing on the sofa, savoring the delicious meal from his mom. You notice he isn't eating any so you face him only to find him staring fondly at you. _"Now this guy looks super handsome."_

"Aren't you going to eat? T-the noodles might get soggy."

As if reading your thoughts, Daeyeol chuckles and shakes his head then suddenly reaches his hand to the side of your lips. He swipes it right there, wiping the sauce using his thumb but what happened next made you choke on your food as he licks the sauce off of his thumb. Your face suddenly feels hot.

"Woah are you okay? Here, babe, water."

You grab the glass and drink the water in one gulp. You were still coughing and you could feel his hand stroking your back.

"Okay now, hmm?"

"Y-yeah. So stop looking at me like that and eat your food."

"Okay," he responds coolly as if he didn't notice the effect he has on you. 

After lunch, Daeyeol offers to clean up and you're on the sofa sprawling like an anaconda. You didn't care how you look like because you know Daeyeol loves everything about you. Confident? Yes. Because he never fails to tell how pretty you are being just yourself. He always reminds you of his love with the way his eyes smile whenever he sees you and the things he does for you. You started dating him 2 years ago and every day he did nothing but makes you fall deeper in love with him. He's been always that kind and gentleman the reason why you love him. 

***2 years ago***

_"I'm sorry but I have to go now. Are you going to be okay? The rain might not stop any sooner," said a senior whom you worked with at the library. _

_"Yes, Miss Kang. Go on ahead, you don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting," you smiled in response to reassure that you are going to be fine outside the library, waiting for the rain to stop. _

_"Text me when you get home." _

_You nodded cheerfully before she made her way. Miss Kang is someone you look up to as she's beautiful inside and out. Her colorful love life made you envious at times. How can someone be so blessed as her. Just before your thoughts started to wander off, you felt someone beside you. A tall guy, wearing an oversized white shirt, fixing an umbrella or trying to figure out how to open an automatic umbrella. He's pretty cute. _

_"The button," you intervened._

_"Hm?" he looked at you and for the first time, you saw how handsome his face was._

_You couldn't help but stared for a while, "I-I mean, the button at the handle, you have to press that. T-That's how it works." _

_He looked for the button and you knew why he failed to notice it because the handle and the button have the same color. When he successfully opened the umbrella, he only bowed to you and ran away. You were quite upset as he didn't even say a word of gratitude._

_"Maybe, if I am as pretty as Miss Kang, someone will definitely offer me an umbrella," you sighed. _

_Only a matter of 5 minutes, when you saw the same oversized shirt again, slowly running back in your direction. The guy was smiling, a bit sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his neck. "Let me take you to the bus stop."_

_"Huh?"_

_"The rain doesn't seem to stop any minute from now and you don't have an umbrella. Let me walk you, at least, to the bus stop,"_

_"N-No it's okay. Really."_

_"I insist, please. I don't want you to think that I am such a jerk for leaving you here alone while you helped me while ago. I'm Lee Daeyeol and I'm not a bad person," he raised both of his hands before he smiled wider, showing his perfectly aligned teeth. _

_You can feel a tingling sensation in your insides so you bit your cheeks to stop yourself from smiling too much. You nodded and slowly stepped closer to him._

_The walk to the bus station was a bit awkward. You keep bumping into him so you scooted an inch farther only to be grabbed by him, pulled you closer to his side. "Stay close or you'll get wet." _

_The action plus the way he slightly whispered surprised you, in a good way. And when you look to his side, he's the one soaking wet because he made sure you were sheltered well, plus his arm around your shoulder to keep you close. _

_From that day on, he became someone who walks you home every single day. _

The flashback of your first meeting made you realize how lucky you were that night, meeting a guy named Lee Daeyeol. You were looking at him as he's pacing to and fro admiring him for head to toe. Your mind suddenly flashes the sight of Daeyeol licking his thumb and you suddenly turned red like a ripe tomato.

_"Ohhh what am I thinking... what am I thinking..."_ shaking your head to shoo the bad thoughts away.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Daeyeol is now beaming at you, blinking his lashes like a cute puppy plus his face is only a few centimeters away.

You scoot back in reflex but Daeyeol snakes his hand to your waist so you could not move.

"D-Daeyeol!"

"What?" He feigns ignorance.

Then he gently lies down so his back was against the mattress and he leads you to rest on his chest.

"I-Im not a baby," you fake annoyance but bury your face to his chest anyway.

"Let's stay like this for a while so you can replenish energy."

You lightly hit him on his chest, "You're so full of yourself... But thank you, babe."

He only hums and pats your back. He knows you well. He knows how to make your heart bounce, how to make you cry and how to make you feel love above else.

"Let's sleep for a while?" your boyfriend suggested, feeling his eyes started to get heavy.

"We just had lunch and FYI, I still have homework to do."

"I'll wake you up at 3 o'clock."

And there you snuggle closer. You close your eyes and feel his steady heartbeat like music to your ear. You couldn't argue more as this is the best break you could ever have. Way better than a vacation in Guam.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. I am currently working on the rest of the members' stories and it's quite overwhelming. If you have any suggestions, do leave a comment. Thank you for reading!


End file.
